Un Repas de Famille
by mayaholmes
Summary: "Quand Sherlock décide d'assister à un repas de la famille Holmes, il y a de quoi stresser le pauvre John à qui il demande de l'accompagner."


**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez tous vos cadeaux prêts pour Noël. En tout cas, me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire : un OS qui fait suite à ma précédente fic mais qui peut être lu tout seul.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et le rating est justifié, donc, si vous n'aimez pas ce type d'histoire, la croix rouge est faite pour ça.  
**

**Attention, du fluff en vu! En même temps, c'est dans l'esprit de Noël!**

**Avec ma super beta rien qu'à moi (déjà qu'elle a plein de boulot, je ne la prête pas ) ), Sevy Dyan, chasseuse de virgule professionnelle, on y a mis beaucoup de temps et d'amour pour vous la livrer avant les fêtes. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des petites ou grandes reviews !**

**Une très bonne lecture et de très bonnes fêtes !**

Le mois de décembre était souvent le plus heureux. L'hiver faisait vite rentrer les parents chez eux, les enfants profitaient de la neige, les amoureux froissaient les draps pour se tenir au chaud et puis, il y avait Noël. Si cette fête emplissait d'amour et de joie les cœurs des gens, ça n'avait jamais été le cas de Sherlock. Pour lui, décembre signifiait moins d'affaires, du froid, une ambiance niaise et de la neige, enfer blanc et glacial qui empêchait toute sortie et ralentissait les cerveaux en faisant retomber même les personnes les plus revêches en enfance. Ainsi, cette période de l'année n'avait jamais été bien heureuse pour notre détective, elle était même particulièrement ennuyeuse.

Mais tout avait changé avec l'arrivée de John. John qui voulait décorer l'appartement aux couleurs de Noël. John qui aimait les cadeaux mais spécialement les offrir. John qui faisait un vin chaud à se damner. John qui, depuis leur petite aventure à Florence, aimait spécialement faire l'amour le matin et rester sous la couette lorsqu'il faisait froid dehors.

Neuf mois déjà que le médecin partageait le lit du détective et que sa chambre avait été transformé en un véritable laboratoire-bureau-capharnaüm-chambre d'ami où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait en laissant le salon et la cuisine en paix. En cette douce fin d'année, tous les éléments annonçant Noël étaient présents dans l'appartement, des guirlandes lumineuses au sapin qui trônait dans son coin. Cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête dans la salle de bain où se préparaient nos deux amoureux.

En effet, Sherlock avait accepté d'assister au repas de Noël traditionnel qui se tenait chaque année chez sa mère et où il n'allait absolument jamais depuis qu'il pouvait l'éviter. Néanmoins, il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait souffrir sa mère avec son faux suicide il avait donc décidé de se racheter en assistant, sans râler, à ce diner. Et puis, John serait avec lui. Sauf s'il continuait de s'étrangler avec sa cravate.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil relevé et clairement amusé.

Il tentait de coiffer ses cheveux de manière présentable devant l'unique miroir de la salle d'eau. Il portait un costume noir, comme à son habitude, accompagné d'une chemise blanche et d'une fine cravate noire, qu'il ne portait que lorsqu'il voulait faire un effort. John se tenait, lui, dans un coin de la pièce.

- Non. C'est bon. Merci, grogna le docteur en nouant puis dénouant l'épais tissu de soie bleue.

C'est son amant qui avait choisi et acheté le somptueux costume trois pièces d'un bleu sombre, taillé sur mesure et assorti à ses yeux, qu'il portait. Sherlock avait failli le prendre dans la cabine d'essayage lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir habillé ainsi. Il s'était alors laissé convaincre lorsque le détective lui avait rappelé l'influence et la côte de sa famille, ce qui justifiait le port d'un costume aussi luxueux. Fichu diner ! Si, dans un premier temps, il avait été ravi que Sherlock assiste à ce repas de famille et qu'il lui demande de l'accompagner, il regrettait désormais son choix. Ses mains étaient moites, il avait l'impression d'aller passer l'épreuve de sa vie. Pour lui, l'enjeu était de taille : rencontrer sa belle-famille n'est pas souvent une sinécure, encore plus lorsque cette famille est la famille Holmes. Il avait l'étrange pressentiment que les surprises seraient nombreuses lors de cette soirée.

- Rappelle moi qui sera là, souffla John. L'anxiété dans sa voix était clairement audible.

- John. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je t'assure. Tout se passera bien.

Il se rapprocha de son amant, mit ses mains sur celles qui trituraient toujours la cravate, desserrant un à un les doigts stressés tout en l'embrassant profondément. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de John, en se reculant légèrement. Ses yeux gris parcoururent le visage tant aimé pour s'imprégner de l'image de John, encore et encore, fournissant un maximum de données à son cerveau qui ne demandait que ça : connaître chaque émotion, chaque froncement de sourcils, chaque sourire de John afin de le comprendre, de le posséder entièrement. Cet examen minutieux fit frissonner le médecin qui donna un léger baiser au brun avant de se blottir contre lui, ses bras entourant sa taille, le nez dans son cou.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas pour aller parler avec un lointain cousin croque-mort que tu n'as pas vu depuis 10 ans ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y aurait que la famille proche. On ne sera pas plus d'une dizaine. Alors, cesse de t'inquiéter pour un rien.

Cela avait était dit sur un ton ferme mais compréhensif. Sherlock savait que c'était une étape importante dans toute relation de couple… Enfin, Mycroft le lui avait expliqué lorsque le détective lui avait demandé s'il savait pourquoi l'ancien soldat était si anxieux à l'approche de la date de Noël. Il resserra sa prise autour des épaules de son docteur personnel et lui souleva le menton.

- Hey. Soldat.

John le contempla, une once de courage dans le regard : la présence de Sherlock l'avait considérablement détendu, il se sentait soutenu et compris. Jamais il n'avait passé ce cap-là avec ses anciennes conquêtes et la mère du détective, même s'il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontrée, semblait être très protectrice. Il se demandait comment il pourrait lui plaire, lui, l'ancien capitaine de l'armée, un peu trop téméraire et plus âgé que son fils cadet. Les doutes qui l'assaillaient ne lui correspondaient pas mais pourtant… Il oublia soudain tout lorsque Sherlock prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

- John. Puisque tu en as besoin, je vais te le dire.

Le détective reprit son souffle les yeux bien ancrés dans ceux de son amant, sa main effleurant sa joue.

- Je t'aime et mes sentiments seront toujours les mêmes à l'issue de ce diner, quoiqu'il s'y passe.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Sherlock.

Un sourire avait retrouvé sa place sur le visage du médecin. Sherlock sourit à son tour, s'éloignant pour arranger la cravate de l'autre homme. John lui paraissait terriblement craquant.

- Bien. Je pense qu'on peut y aller désormais.

oOo

Un taxi les attendait en bas du 221B Baker Street pour les mener au manoir Holmes, en banlieue de Londres. Le silence paisible qui régnait dans l'habitacle n'était perturbé que par les bruits mouillés de baisers échangés de temps à autre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Sherlock serra la main de John et lui sourit.

- Tu as envahi l'Afghanistan, n'oublie pas.

Pour toute réponse, John l'embrassa et sortit de la voiture, laissant le soin au détective de payer la course – ce qu'il fit en grommelant, comme à son habitude.

Le médecin resta subjugué devant la taille et la grandeur de la propriété qui se dressait devant lui. Caché par un immense portail en fer forgé, le manoir Holmes laissait deviner, derrière un parc enneigé où s'élevaient des chênes centenaires, une façade ouvragée et des dizaines de pièces plus grandes les unes que les autres. John sentit la main gantée de Sherlock se glissait dans la sienne. Il le regarda et put voir l'air amusé du détective.

- C'est ici que tu as grandi ? Dans ce château ? Comment tu as fait pour ne pas te perdre ?

L'expression de surprise, de stress et de fascination mêlés que Sherlock lisait sur le visage de son amant était délicieuse.

- J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de l'interphone et appuya sur le petit bouton. Une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre avant qu'une voix nasillarde ne réponde :

- Oui ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi, Ruth. Dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir, il fait un peu froid par ici, demanda Sherlock de sa voix grave.

- Ah ! Sherlock ! C'est toi ? Madame vous attend depuis plus d'un quart d'heure tu sais ! Tu lui avais promis d'arriver en avance ! gronda l'interphone.

- Et nous serons encore plus en retard si vous n'ouvrez pas ce maudit portail.

- Oh ! Oui ! De suite ! De suite !

Un grésillement annonça l'ouverture des portes en fer. Un chemin était déneigé et serpentait dans le parc jusqu'à un escalier de pierre double, en fer à cheval. Les deux hommes se mirent en route, évitant les amas gelés. Le détective avait remonté le col de son manteau et serrait contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules, son médecin qui frissonnait.

- Qui est Ruth ?

- Ruth est la femme de charge depuis des décennies. Son mari, Tom, est le jardinier et homme à tout faire. C'est elle qui s'occupait de Mycroft et moi quand nous étions plus jeunes. Et elle en a gardé certains réflexes…

John eut un petit rire : l'image d'un Sherlock enfant, débraillé, sa dernière expérience à la main, en train de se faire gronder, lui vint à l'esprit. Ils gravirent les marches de l'escalier en évitant de tomber sur les plaques de verglas qui s'y étendaient. A peine furent-ils arrivés devant la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une dame d'un certain âge, habillée d'un tailleur strict noir et dont les cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon sévère. Toutefois, un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage et elle prit le détective dans ses bras.

- Sherlock ! Comme tu m'as manquée ! Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas venir rendre visite à Madame. Elle était tellement ravie quand tu as répondu « oui » à sa lettre ! Oh ! Mon petit ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

Dire que John était stupéfait de voir le détective se faire traiter ainsi, mais aussi de le voir répondre à l'étreinte, était un euphémisme.

- Bonjour Ruth. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, répondit Sherlock en embrassant la vieille dame sur la joue. Son ton était chaleureux il avait réellement plaisir à la retrouver. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon compagnon, le Docteur John Waston.

Ruth tourna si rapidement la tête que le médecin eut peur qu'elle ne se détache du reste de son corps. Le visage de la gouvernante se ferma et elle se détacha du détective. John se sentit rougir sous l'examen minutieux des yeux noirs de Ruth : elle semblait sonder les tréfonds de son âme. De son côté, Sherlock levait bien haut les yeux au ciel, montrant clairement son agacement face à l'attitude de la vieille dame. Le médecin tenta de se reprendre et tendit la main, dont il avait ôté le gant, à la femme de charge. Cette dernière la prit et la serra avec une force qu'on ne pouvait deviner. Elle ouvrit la bouche et les mots qui en sortirent furent des plus déconcertants :

- Ainsi, c'est donc vous qu'il faut remercier pour avoir ramené notre Sherlock à la raison ?

- Je ne comprends…

- Dans mes bras, jeune homme ! cria Ruth en s'exécutant. Ah ! C'est grâce à vous que cette tête de mule a lâché son projet de suicide-disparition- je ne sais quoi, qui plongeait sa pauvre mère et moi dans le désarroi le plus total ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur !

Le médecin ne savait pas sur quelle planète il était tombé. Il jeta un œil désespéré à son amant qui hésitait entre le fou rire et le désappointement. Finalement, Sherlock choisit la patience et détacha la vieille femme de son ami.

- Ruth. Ça suffit, dit Sherlock d'un ton ferme. Vous allez le traumatiser avant même qu'il ne rencontre le reste de la famille.

- Mais non ! C'est toi qui es gêné, c'est tout. Si tu savais les mauvaises nuits que tu nous as fait passer à tous. Si tu avais encore l'âge, je te mettrais au coin.

- Et heureusement, ce n'est plus le cas, rougit le détective.

John lâcha un rire clair et prit la main de la femme de charge. Il faut dire que, malgré ses excentricités, il était clair qu'elle adorait Sherlock et voulait simplement le remercier d'avoir été là pour lui.

- Je suis enchantée, Mrs.

- En plus d'être bel homme, il est bien élevé !

Sherlock soupira. Sa vieille gouvernante ne lui épargnerait rien ce soir.

- Ruth…

- Oui, je sais. Je te fais honte, ingrat. Allez, donnez-moi vos affaires que j'aille les suspendre pendant que vous rejoigniez Madame au salon. Ton frère est déjà là, avec Louise. Il y a M. Carter aussi. Ah ! Celui-là !

Les deux hommes lui tendirent leurs manteaux et John suivit Sherlock vers le lieu des festivités. Une fois seuls - Ruth s'en était allée vers la cuisine en marmonnant contre ces jeunes égoïstes qui ne pensent qu'à eux - le détective se tourna vers son amant.

- Je suis désolé pour la scène qui vient de se jouer. Ruth peut être un brin cinglée quand elle s'y met.

La gêne du jeune homme était palpable ce qui attendrit l'ancien militaire.

- Elle était juste heureuse de te revoir Sherlock et heureuse de voir que tu es avec quelqu'un qui t'aime. C'est normal.

- Ça ne t'a pas embêté alors ?

- Embêté, non. Juste surpris au départ. Mais ça m'a surtout montré que je n'étais pas le seul à tenir à toi.

Les pommettes aiguisées du détective se colorèrent et il s'empressa de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Bien. Parfait. Il se redressa, se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis que l'autre prenait la taille de John. Si on allait dire bonsoir à ma mère ?

oOo

Ils pénétrèrent dans un salon de style victorien où les décorations de Noël rouges et or se mêlaient aux tapisseries anciennes et aux lourds rideaux de velours. Une longue table, déjà dressée, s'étendait au centre de la salle, ornée dans le même style que le reste : avec classe et raffinement. John ne savait où poser les yeux, tout était sublimement mis en valeur, sans trop en imposer mais montrant l'importance de la famille qui vivait ici. Sherlock tira son amant par la main vers le fond de la pièce : derrière un immense sapin à la parure scintillante, des sofas étaient placés en demi-cercle, laissant aux convives le temps de prendre des nouvelles et de bavarder avant de passer à table.

Des personnes étaient déjà installées : John reconnu Mycroft, assis aux côtés d'une jeune femme brune, plutôt jolie, dont les cheveux étaient tressés sur le côté et tombés élégamment sur le devant d'une robe rouge en fines dentelles. C'est la main délicate aux ongles vernis, posée sur la cuisse du politicien, qui étonna le plus le médecin. En face d'eux, un homme était avachi, un verre à la main, et semblait écouter, les yeux fermés, un air que lui seul entendait. Son aspect de vieux dandy, ajouté à ses cheveux grisonnants, le rendait sympathique. Enfin, debout près du sapin, arrangeant quelques flocons, se trouvait la mère du détective. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon gris perle, extrêmement bien taillé, avec un chemisier noir. Ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés courts, de façon moderne, rajeunissant son visage ridé par les années et les épreuves. John avait appris, il y a quelques mois, que Judith Holmes était une diplomate importante qui avait fait carrière notamment au sein du Foreign Office, délaissant ainsi sa vie de famille – ce que lui avait toujours reproché son cadet. Mycroft avait, lui, semblé suivre l'exemple de sa mère avec la même ferveur et la même assiduité.

Judith se retourna en entendant les garçons arriver et leur adressa un sourire accueillant. Elle déposa son verre sur la petite table basse, zigzagua entre les canapés avant de prendre son second fils dans ses bras. Elle était plus petite que John mais l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle la faisait paraître immense.

- Bonsoir maman. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien mon chéri. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Elle prit le menton de son fils dans sa main, examinant son visage de son regard clair et acéré. Le même regard que celui de Sherlock.

- Tu as l'air reposé. Détendu. Je suppose que l'on doit cela à vous, Docteur Watson ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'était retournée vers le médecin en disant cela, plantant ses yeux bleus-gris dans ceux de John qui rougit. _L'Afghanistan, John ! _ Il lui tendit sa main.

- Enchanté Mrs Holmes, dit John avec son plus beau sourire. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elle lui serra la main, fort, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Et John comprit clairement le message, mieux qu'avec Mycroft même. Malgré les aléas de la vie qui avaient pu éloigner son fils d'elle, Judith Holmes tenait à lui plus que tout au monde. Elle le connaissait, savait tout de ses dérives, de ses craintes, de ses pulsions et elle ne voulait plus avoir peur de le perdre. Alors, si le Docteur Watson était l'homme qui rendait Sherlock heureux, elle l'accepterait sans concession. Et, d'après ce que lui rapportait Mycroft et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir par elle-même – son teint frais, la légère morsure à la lèvre supérieure, le regard affectueux et cette main qui ne quittait pas celle de John - son cadet était bien plus qu'heureux. La poignée de main ne dura que quelques secondes mais John et Judith s'étaient tout dit : il prendrait soin de Sherlock, l'aimerait et elle ne s'inquiéterait plus.

Mycroft s'approcha du petit groupe pour saluer son frère et son ami. La jeune femme brune l'accompagnait il ne tarda pas à la présenter à John, lorsque sa mère eut relâché sa main.

- John, laissez-moi vous présenter mon épouse, Louise.

Si le médecin fut étonné, il eut la politesse de ne rien en laisser paraitre.

Louise Desmoulins-Holmes, secrétaire de l'ambassade de France à Londres, était mariée à Mycroft depuis 7 ans, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle aussi avait connu les déboires de son beau-frère et elle avait su l'apprivoiser. Ils étaient même devenus assez proches, se moquant de Mycroft dès que Sherlock consentait à participer à un dîner de famille. Ainsi, après une brève poignée de main et un « Appelez-moi Louise » à John, elle prit Sherlock dans ses bras, posant une bise sonore sur chacune de ses joues. On n'oublie jamais ses bonnes vieilles habitudes !

- Mon frère t'a autorisée à sortir de ton cocon ? dit le détective en souriant.

Taquiner Louise était sa spécialité et il adorait lui rappeler que son frère la cachait aux yeux de tous, excepté de sa famille, afin de la protéger alors qu'elle détestait cela. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour se venger.

- Salop ! Ne critique pas Myc là-dessus, surtout que je suis certaine que tu as pensé faire bien pire à John. N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Du tout, ma chère. John est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, lui. Je ne me prends pas pour un preux chevalier venu le délivrer de sa tour.

- Et alors ! Je suis une belle princesse et l'armure va très bien à mon cher mari.

Sherlock rit aux éclats, serrant la jeune femme contre lui. En entendant ce son délicat et rare, John détourna son attention de Mycroft qui lui parlait de leur enquête pour regarder rire son amant, accroché à la taille de la femme du politicien. Louise était son genre de femme, celle sur qui il se retournait dans la rue : son visage était harmonieux, elle avait de belles formes et un sourire gracieux mais, aujourd'hui, son regard ne se posait que sur Sherlock.

- Louise ! Je t'en prie ! s'écria Mycroft. Ne l'encourage pas, s'il te plaît.

Cette remarque ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de Sherlock auquel se joignit celui de John et de Louise. Judith avait un sourire espiègle : elle aimait ces petites scènes qui la ramenaient dans le passé, avant que tout ne change. Elle tapota l'épaule de son aîné, comme pour le soutenir.

Alors que Mycroft allait répliquer, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer une grande femme aux cheveux blonds décolorés, habillée sur son 31. Sa courte robe verte était surmontée d'une étole en fourrure brune, assortie à ses escarpins en cuir vernis. Cette entrée fracassante, en plus d'avoir calmée tout le monde, sembla réveiller le dandy endormi. Celui-ci se précipita vers la nouvelle venue, bousculant John au passage, et l'enlaça avec force.

- Winnie chérie ! Comme je suis content de te voir ma petite sœur chérie !

Winifred Holmes se détacha délicatement de son frère, posant sur lui un regard dégoûté mais classe.

- Carter. Je ne savais pas que Judy t'avait invité…

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Carter a juste réussi à soutirer l'information à Ruth, répondit Judith en s'approchant de sa belle-sœur. Comment vas-tu ?

- Moins bien depuis que ce cafard est entré dans mon champs de vision.

- Le cafard te dit merde, très chère. J'ai bien plus le droit d'être ici que toi. Je suis le parrain d'un des garçons, je te signale !

- Comment ?! s'écria Winifred.

Et une houleuse conversation commença. John était des plus interloqués. Louise essayait de cacher son rire derrière une main parfaitement manucurée, s'appuyant sur Mycroft qui regardait la scène d'un air blasé. Sherlock se retourna vers son amant, glissant de sa voix grave et basse à son oreille :

- Ils se détestent. Carter est un escroc. Il doit énormément d'argent à ma tante et ma mère a du plusieurs fois le sortir de prison. Elle ne continue à le supporter qu'en mémoire de mon père. Il haussa les épaules. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Le détective avait l'air perdu, ce qui donna une forte envie à John de l'embrasser. A la place, il passa une main tendre dans ses boucles au moment où Judith mit fin à la dispute d'une réplique cinglante et glaciale :

- Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre. Tous les deux. C'est Noël. Sherlock est là. Tout se passera bien.

Le ton était sans réplique. Winnie se redressa, réajustant son étole, et, sans plus jeter un regard à son frère, se dirigea vers ses neveux et leurs compagnons : elle embrassa Mycroft puis Louise et se tourna vers le plus jeune des Holmes.

- Sherlock ! Comme je suis ravie de te revoir ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps ! Mais, regarde-toi. Tu n'as plus rien de cet ado émacié et bizarre que tu étais jadis. Et qui est ce très bel homme que tu nous as ramené là, dis-moi ?

John s'était tendu en entendant la critique envers le jeune Sherlock venant de cette femme maquillée comme un camion volé et qui cherchait absolument à rester jeune. Il se redressa et tendit la main :

- Docteur John Watson, Mrs. Je suis le petit ami de votre neveu.

Le sourire figé de la tante Winifred contrastait avec celui timide du détective : il aimait entendre son amant se présenter comme son petit-ami. Cela déclenchait des sentiments en lui qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'il adorait ressentir. Carter arriva dans le dos de sa sœur, lui passant un bras autour des épaules, s'appuyant lourdement sur elle :

- Enchanté, Doc. Ça fait plaisir de voir de vrais mecs dans cette famille. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que… Mais bon, vous avez l'air d'un costaud… Enfin, vous voyez ?

- Oui, Carter, il voit très bien où tu veux en venir. Et je dois dire que je suis aussi étonné que Winnie en te voyant ici. Tu n'avais pas une conquête à dévaliser le soir de Noël ? A moins qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte récemment de la supercherie. Un costume neuf mais légèrement élimé aux coudes, qui sent l'essence... Tu n'as pas réussi à récupérer le reste de tes vêtements ? Je vois. Changement de serrure, valises par les fenêtres et affaires au feu, le coup classique.

- Tu es tout à fait dans le vrai, très cher frère. Notre oncle s'est invité ce soir afin de profiter d'un vrai repas et, il l'espère, de la générosité de notre mère.

Sherlock et Mycroft faisaient front : c'était un de ces instants rares où l'amour fraternel prenait tout son sens, où ils montraient que malgré les tensions, ils éviteraient à cet oncle, qui n'avait d'oncle que le nom, de gâcher le repas par ses bêtises. Leur mère arriva, en bonne politicienne, ramena la paix en sonnant Ruth pour qu'elle leur amène l'apéritif. Les convives s'assirent sur les sofas : John se retrouva entre Sherlock et Louise, Mycroft aidant sa mère à servir les boissons. La jeune femme se pencha et glissa à son oreille :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, John. C'est souvent comme ça. Encore plus quand ils ont un nouveau public… Mais Judith sait très rapidement ramener le calme. Ça fait sept ans que je suis mariée avec Mycroft et je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère. Elle sait vous glacer d'un regard sans élever la voix. C'est très impressionnant.

Mycroft lui tendit son cocktail de jus de fruits et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il s'assit ensuite sur le divan en face, à côté de son oncle qui s'écarta. Les conversations reprirent. Sherlock parlait avec passion de ses dernières expériences avec sa tante qui s'avérait être professeur de chimie à la faculté d'Edimbourg Judith réglait les détails du repas tandis que Mycroft était accroché à son Blackberry sous le regard sévère de sa femme. John en profita pour l'interroger : elle était la plus accessible parmi toutes ces nouvelles têtes.

- Louise. Savez-vous qui doit encore venir ?

- On va se tutoyer déjà, non ? dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Euh… Avec plaisir, rougit John. La main de Sherlock qui serra brièvement sa cuisse n'arrangea rien : vu ses capacités, il n'était pas étonnant que le détective puisse discuter avec sa tante tout en suivant la conversation que son amant avait avec sa belle-sœur. La tournure que prenaient les choses plaisait bien au détective.

- Je voulais donc savoir si des personnes devaient encore se joindre à nous.

- Tu as peur de rencontrer le reste de cette famille de fou ? taquina Louise.

Le médecin bégaya une réponse tout en secouant la tête. Elle éclata de rire.

- Je plaisante, John ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait le même effet quand Mycroft me les a présenté la première fois. On y survit. Pour répondre à ta question, il doit manquer Rhéa, la sœur de Judith, et sa fille, Malory. La connaissant, elle va nous ramener encore une de ses conquêtes, provenant d'on ne sait où, dont elle est « éperdument amoureuse », lâcha-t-elle en prenant le ton d'une jeune fille énamourée. Normalement, Jonas, qui est également le fils de Rhéa, ne devrait pas être des nôtres. Il est dans le genre de Sherlock, à fuir tous ces repas de famille… Mais, il est beaucoup moins sociable !

- Parce que Sherlock est sociable ? s'exclama le médecin en souriant.

- Je t'assure que oui ! rit Louise, parfois même beaucoup plus que son frère. Celui-là, c'est une vraie plaie en société. Il se cache derrière ses sourires hypocrites et ne s'approche que des personnes qu'il connait. Les autres doivent venir vers lui, il ne fera jamais le premier pas. Alors que Sherlock… Il se fout des conventions et agit comme il l'entend avec tout le monde, sans exception. Et ça, c'est rafraîchissant. Jamais Mycroft ou Jonas n'aurait cherché un colocataire. Il a besoin des gens pour ne pas s'ennuyer et pour travailler. Donc, il est sociable. Un peu. Elle ajouta avec un sourire. C'est Sherlock.

En entendant son nom, le l'intéressé se retourna vers son amant, les sourcils froncés. John lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de revenir vers Louise qui avait un sourire tendre. Sherlock fronça encore plus ses sourcils, déconcerté. Il secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses boucles souples, puis reprit la conversation sur les réactions entre le sulfure de potassium et les queues de rat.

Les derniers invités arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, saluant l'assemblée. Malory sauta sur Sherlock pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur les deux joues plusieurs fois, manifestant bruyamment son plaisir de le voir. John était assez halluciné de voir son amoureux se laisser toucher aussi facilement, que ce soit pour des étreintes ou des bises. Lui avait mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir poser ne serait-ce qu'une main sur le détective consultant. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, Sherlock était quelqu'un de très tactile lorsqu'il vous avait laissé « entrer » dans son cercle il n'en avait juste pas eu la preuve bien visible jusque-là, les quelques embrassades données à Mrs Hudson n'étant pas suffisantes. De plus, Louise avait raison : la cousine de Sherlock et Mycroft avait ramené un surfeur des îles Fidji, grand, brun, bronzé, qui parlait un anglais approximatif avec un sourire de pub de dentifrice. Judith le fixa avec mépris, échangeant un regard avec sa sœur, qui n'en pensait pas moins, se demandant ce que sa nièce lui avait encore ramenée. Elle eut un soupir las, avant de serrer la main au nouveau venu.

Malory était en train de raconter sa rencontre avec Brian – car c'était son nom – lors d'un cours de plongée où elle avait manqué se faire manger par un requin quand Louise se décida à rejoindre son mari, poussant le détective qui finit presque sur les genoux de John vu l'étroitesse du sofa. Judith arriva alors, annonçant que le dîner était servi. Tout le monde se mit à table, cherchant son nom à côté des verres en cristal. Le médecin se trouva ainsi assis en face de son amant, entre la mère de celui-ci et Carter, l'oncle véreux.

Les plats étaient variés, assez consistants et terriblement bons. Mrs Holmes glissa à John que le cuisinier était un ancien employé de Buckingham Palace qui avait eu quelques problèmes avec la loi et qu'elle avait sorti d'affaires. En échange, il était rentré à son service.

- Bien plus qu'un cuisinier, croyez-moi, Docteur Watson.

Elle avait un petit sourire, comme pour mettre John dans la confidence. Elle fit tourner le vin rouge dans le verre de cristal qu'elle tenait délicatement à deux doigts.

- Je peux vous poser une question Docteur ?

Son regard bleu clair se posa sur lui, cherchant des réponses avant même d'avoir posé les questions, sondant John pour voir s'il lui dirait toute la vérité. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon : il se doutait qu'elle avait le même talent que Sherlock pour la déduction.

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr, Mrs Holmes, répondit John en se raclant la gorge et en reprenant une gorgée de vin pour se donner contenance. Le moment était idéal : Carter se disputait avec Winnie pour une vieille histoire de diamants, Sherlock écoutait attentivement le récit des dernières aventures de sa cousine Malory et les trois derniers convives étaient bien trop éloignés pour entendre quoique ce soit.

- Etes-vous amoureux de mon fils, Docteur Watson ? Je peux bien voir que vous êtes très attaché à lui. Mais êtes-vous vraiment amoureux ? De façon irrémédiable et absolue. Sherlock, coupa-t-elle voyant que John allait répondre, a énormément souffert de la mort de son père. Je dois avouer que c'est un peu de ma faute... J'étais en déplacement pour le gouvernement lorsque mon mari nous a quittés. Sherlock m'en a toujours voulu. Il a la rancune tenace. La drogue, les fugues, les tentatives de suicide... Tout ça, c'était pour me donner une leçon. Oh ! Je vois ce que vous allez dire. Je m'attribue peut-être une trop lourde faute. Cependant, je n'ai jamais été une mère très présente pour mon plus jeune fils, même lorsque j'ai arrêté de travailler pour être auprès de lui, et je le regrette. Mais depuis qu'il vous connait il a changé. Même avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble. La preuve la plus flagrante étant sa présence à ce repas. Je reconnais enfin mon petit garçon, trop curieux et intelligent pour son propre bien. Alors, si vous le quittez un jour... Je ne veux même pas y penser.

Pendant sa tirade, elle n'avait jamais quitté les yeux de John qui avait ainsi pu voir toutes ses émotions défiler dans son regard. Cette femme si forte avait osé s'ouvrir à lui, pour le bien de Sherlock. Le médecin commençait à se demander si tout le monde autour de cette table allait lui avouer leur amour profond pour son amant et lui donner leurs remerciements. Il sourit et posa sa main sur celle libre de la mère de Sherlock.

- Je vous promets que jamais je ne laisserai tomber Sherlock. Il a pris bien trop de place dans ma vie, et même toute la place. Il me serait très difficile de vivre sans lui.

- C'est bien ce que j'espérais vous entendre dire, sourit Judith.

- Appelez-moi John.

- Si vous m'appelez Judith.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une relative bonne humeur, si on oubliait les disputes de Carter et Winnie qui étaient passés des diamants au portrait de famille de grand-père Holmes. John avait pu continuer à converser avec la mère de son amant, lui demandant de lui raconter des souvenirs d'enfance et de lui parler de son défunt mari, ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Sherlock, lui, s'était joint quelques fois à la conversation, souriant à son docteur, heureux de voir la bonne entente qui régnait entre ces deux personnes importantes pour lui. Avant que le dessert ne soit servi, chacun retourna dans le coin salon, afin de digérer un peu en attendant l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Le détective fit le tour de la table pour venir se mettre derrière son amant qui s'était levé il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de John qui avait enlevé sa veste et desserré sa cravate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de visiter la maison ? Il y a des lieux que j'aimerais te faire découvrir. Et puis, puisque ma mère t'a tout raconté sur moi, je suppose que tu voudrais voir l'endroit où je me suis fait ma première cicatrice.

John se retourna et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres du détective.

- Avec plaisir.

Sherlock eut un grand sourire qui illumina son visage. Il prit la main de John et le conduisit à l'extérieur de la pièce. Au moment où John passa la porte, Sherlock se retourna brièvement pour échanger avec Mycroft et sa mère un regard complice.

oOo

La visite fut, comme John l'imaginait, longue et enrichissante. Le manoir Holmes était une grande demeure victorienne avec des dédales de couloirs et de pièces dont le détective connaissait les moindres recoins. Ils se firent chasser de la cuisine par Ruth qui dressait les desserts Sherlock lui montra la bibliothèque où se trouvait l'armoire responsable d'une cicatrice sur le bras après une partie dangereuse de chat perché avec Mycroft où l'Encyclopédie Universalis suivie du meuble lui était tombé dessus. Le détective continua la visite par les différents bureaux, salons et chambres, tous aussi bien décorés les uns que les autres.

- Ruth fait nettoyer chaque pièce. Au cas où.

Ils arrivèrent au dernier étage : deux portes finement ouvragées, à l'image même de la maison entière, se dressaient l'une en face de l'autre. Sur chacune d'elle était inscrit le nom d'un des frères Holmes. Sherlock sortit une petite clé en bronze de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il ouvrit sa chambre et fit pénétrer son amant à l'intérieur. John était abasourdi : dans cette pièce accueillante d'un bleu azur encore vif, plusieurs bibliothèques remplies de livres et d'instruments scientifiques siégeaient aux côtés d'un large bureau en bois brut. De l'autre côté, un grand lit aux draps chocolat se trouvait entre une large fenêtre et un escalier en colimaçon dont chaque marche était recouverte de livres, encore. Sur les murs, on pouvait voir la table périodique des éléments chimiques, des centaines de feuilles recouvertes de l'écriture illisible de Sherlock. En revanche, au-dessus du bureau, John put voir en s'approchant trois photos : l'une représentait son amant, plus jeune, avec son frère ils posaient devant un immense saule, fiers et complices.

- C'était au mariage de ma tante Rhéa. J'avais 6 ans.

John hocha la tête et passa à la deuxième. Un homme, grand, mince, en chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, avec un fin pantalon de lin noir, était appuyé contre un mur, ses folles boucles noires suivant le sens du vent il souriait à l'objectif, un éclat d'espièglerie dans ses yeux bleus-gris. Gary Holmes était un bel homme et son fils cadet lui ressemblait énormément, sauf le nez peut-être dont Mycroft semblait avoir hérité. Sherlock prit la photo, ses yeux étaient légèrement embués.

- C'est moi qui ai pris cette photo. Il m'avait offert un appareil photo pour mon anniversaire. C'était peu de temps avant qu'il ne meure.

John eut un sourire triste et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier essuya une larme rapidement et reposa le cadre, en le caressant une dernière fois. Puis il montra la dernière photographie.

- C'est Virginia et moi à la fin du collège. Une de ses amies nous avait pris et elle me l'avait offerte pour un Noël, je crois, expliqua-t-il.

John put voir une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts, en uniforme d'école, rire avec un Sherlock adolescent portant ses livres contre lui, maigre, les joues creusées, qui boudait, ses lèvres toujours aussi bien dessinées formant une moue gracieuse. John sentit son ventre se contracter : son ami n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme à cette époque mais cela lui fit plaisir de voir quelqu'un sourire avec lui. Le détective sembla lire en lui, comme toujours.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais ça allait à ce moment-là. Je ne mangeais peut-être pas assez, je fumais beaucoup trop et je ne dormais pas mais ça allait. Grâce à Virginia. C'est après que ça a été bien pire, crois-moi.

Le médecin préféra l'embrasser plutôt que de répondre : il détestait penser à ces périodes sombres de la vie de Sherlock. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas encore, il souffrait de savoir que cet être si exceptionnel avait pu songer à mettre fin à ses jours. Il approfondit le baiser, en profitant pour passer ses mains dans le dos musclé de son amant qui se recula non sans mordiller la lèvre de John.

- Il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais te montrer.

Il rajusta sa veste et emmena le médecin au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils montèrent jusqu'à une porte qui, une fois ouverte, menait sur une petite terrasse. Le temps était froid, aussi John se rapprocha de Sherlock qui passa son bras autour de lui. Les étoiles brillaient de milles éclats, l'ambiance était on ne peut plus romantique.

- C'est magnifique, dit John, le nez levé vers le ciel, après un long de moment de silence.

Le détective hocha la tête, regardant son amant. Il mit la main dans la poche de son pantalon.

- C'est vraiment parfait. Il continua en riant, toujours le regard plongé dans le ciel. Si on était dans un mauvais film romantique, c'est à ce moment-là que tu me demanderais en mariage.

Soudain, il sentit son ami se tendre, grogner puis se dégager pour redescendre dans la chambre.

- Sherlock ?! appela John.

Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du brun. Il le suivit en bas et le vit faire les cent pas, grommelant.

- Mon Dieu ! Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfuit comme ça ?

- John ? dit le détective en s'arrêtant subitement.

Il afficha un sourire faux mais le médecin put voir la lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Il s'approcha tout doucement, comme on le ferait avec une bête blessée. Sherlock détourna les yeux et croisa les bras comme pour se protéger. _Se protéger de moi ?_

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Rien. On peut redescendre si tu veux. Le dessert ne va pas tarder à être servi. Viens.

Il semblait clairement mal à l'aise, ne regardant jamais John droit dans les yeux, ne sachant que faire de ses mains. John en attrapa une pour l'attirer à lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Le détective se décontracta à ce contact, fermant les yeux, respirant l'odeur de son médecin.

- Dis-moi Sherlock. J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Tu connais mes méthodes. Réfléchis, soupira le brun, las.

Alors John réfléchit. Il essaya de se rappeler des gestes, des mots qu'il avait prononcés sur cette terrasse. Il passa tout en revue, les moindres détails de cet instant délicieux. Jusqu'à ce que... _Par Saint Georges !_

- Non ! Me dis pas que... ? s'écria John, les yeux grands ouverts, s'éloignant du détective.

- Que quoi John ? demanda-t-il, n'arrivant pas à cacher la tristesse dans sa voix.

- Tu allais me... Non ? Sérieux ? Le médecin avait l'air de plus en plus ahuri.

Le regard éloquent de Sherlock confirma ses pensées. _Mais quel con ! On ne peut pas être aussi con ! Putain ! Fais chier !_ John se flagellait mentalement, se frottant les yeux sous le coup de la colère. Interprétant mal ses gestes, Sherlock soupira et se tourna vers la porte.

- Viens. On doit redescendre.

John sortit soudainement de sa transe et regarda le dos de son compagnon avec un petit sourire émerveillé.

- Demande-le-moi.

Sherlock se stoppa.

- Quoi ?

Il n'osait se retourner de peur de n'avoir rêvé. John se rapprocha.

- Je dis : demande-le-moi.

Il mit une main sur l'épaule de son amant et le tourna vers lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Sherlock posa sa paume contre la joue de John.

- John, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Pour toute réponse, le médecin sauta au cou du brun, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, les mains agrippées aux boucles noires. D'abord surpris, le détective ne tarda pas à approfondir le baiser, mordant pour la peur qu'il avait eu, léchant en remerciement de tout l'amour qu'il recevait. Les langues jouaient, s'unissant et se combattant à la fois.

John fit glisser la veste de son amant, défaisant les boutons de la chemise un à un. Il tira ensuite sur la cravate, enlevant tout d'un coup afin de pouvoir retrouver ce torse laiteux, finement musclé qu'il adorait. De son côté, Sherlock suivit à l'identique les gestes précis de l'ancien soldat, défaisant le gilet et la chemise, dénouant la cravate déjà lâche, les jetant ensuite à terre. Les pantalons ne tardèrent pas à suivre, les mains étant très actives pour pouvoir réunir les corps embrasés.

Une fois dévêtu, John mit les mains sur les fesses de Sherlock, le soulevant de terre, continuant à dévorer sa bouche. Il le mena jusqu'au lit, s'allongeant sur lui et admirant ce corps pâle sur ces draps chocolat. Tout ceci avait un goût de luxure. Il reprit la bouche du détective qui lui, caressait de ses mains expertes le torse de son compagnon. Les gémissements de l'un comme de l'autre étaient avalés tandis qu'avec une précision de chirurgien, John préparait Sherlock à le recevoir. Il libéra ses lèvres pour mordre le cou gracile du détective alors qu'il ajoutait son majeur. Son autre main, elle, se perdait au milieu des poils pubiens du brun, caressant sans jamais toucher la hampe dressée. Lorsqu'il fit entrer un troisième doigt, la main coquine s'empara du pénis de Sherlock qui gémit fort. Il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, voulant tout ressentir à la fois, se perdant dans le plaisir que lui procurait John Watson. Se sentant plus que prêt, il grogna, demandant plus. Le médecin se positionna donc, plaçant les jambes de Sherlock autour de ses hanches et pénétra lentement son amant. Celui-ci se tendit, envahit pour une douleur bienfaisante et enivrante. Il ouvrit les yeux, prit l'autre homme par la nuque afin de pouvoir l'embrasser tandis qu'il commençait ses coups de reins. Le plaisir était brut, naturel, sans fioriture aucune. Ils se connaissaient par cœur mais ne cessaient de se redécouvrir. Alors que les mouvements de John se faisaient de plus en plus forts, Sherlock sentait arriver la délivrance il lâcha le nom de son amant dans un soupir étranglé pour le lui signaler, sachant, vu la morsure qu'il infligeait à sa lèvre, qu'il se retenait depuis un moment. Ainsi, après quelques coups brutaux, John jouit dans un râle, resserrant sa paume autour du sexe de Sherlock, qui le rejoignit aussi vite.

Le médecin retomba sur le matelas, se dégageant de son amant avant de le reprendre dans ses bras. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur pour ensuite éclater de rire. Sherlock se releva sur le coude, le regardant un sourcil relevé. John se tourna vers lui, toujours en souriant.

- Désolé. Les choses m'ont un peu échappé... Il caressa la joue du brun. Oui, Sherlock. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, espèce d'idiot.

Le visage de Sherlock s'illumina et il fondit sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. Une fois le baiser terminé, essoufflés, les deux amants, nouvellement fiancés, s'enlacèrent. Le détective donna un léger coup dans les côtes de son compagnon.

- Sale bâtard ! Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur !

- Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

- C'est que j'ai été discret, lâcha mystérieusement Sherlock.

C'est alors que John compris. Les disparitions mystérieuses de son amant ces dernières semaines, ses suppliques pour l'accompagner au dîner, le costume neuf, la discussion avec Ruth, Louise puis Judith, la visite de la maison... Tout s'éclairait.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu avais tout arrangé depuis le début, s'exclama-t-il en resserrant encore plus son fiancé contre lui. Même la conversation avec ta mère !

- Je ne vois absolument…

- Oh ! Arrête ! coupa John en riant. Je te connais. Tu es assez fourbe et manipulateur pour monter un tel plan afin d'être certain que je répondrais positivement à ta demande en mariage.

Il se mit au-dessus de Sherlock, admirant les cheveux bruns de son amant se fondre avec délice dans les draps. Il lui caressa le ventre et pencha sa tête dans le cou laiteux pour y déposer un baiser.

- Allez ! Avoue, grogna-t-il en mordillant la peau fraîche, laissant une marque rouge.

- Jamais, haleta le détective en frissonnant.

Son corps réagissait toujours aux caresses de son médecin, il n'arrivait pas à lui résister. John continua ses douces tortures, s'attaquant aux clavicules aiguës puis au torse blanc, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock lâche dans un grognement :

- C'est bon ! Arrête ! Oui… Oui… Le brun était à bout de souffle.

- Donc … ? demanda John en se relevant, plongeant son regard bleu dans les yeux clairs de son compagnon.

- Donc, lorsque Mycroft m'a parlé du repas de ce soir, j'ai pensé immédiatement que ce sera le bon moment. Et puis, je savais où : cette terrasse était mon havre de paix, je ne me voyais pas te le demander ailleurs. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu dises oui. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! On ne sait jamais, tu aurais pu ne pas être d'accord avec ça car cela voulait dire m'appartenir pour toujours et je sais que tu tiens à ton indépendance. Donc, j'ai demandé à ma mère de t'interroger sur tes intentions, savoir si tu voulais passer ta vie avec moi.

Il avait dit cela d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration, les joues rougies.

- J'ai même acheté une bague, marmonna-t-il.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris. John avait un immense sourire.

- J'ai acheté une bague, cria Sherlock en détournant le regard. Elle est dans la poche droite de mon pantalon.

John se leva immédiatement, inconscient de sa nudité. Il récupéra le pantalon abandonné, farfouilla dans la poche et sortit un joli écrin noir. Il jeta un regard à Sherlock qui s'était assis en tailleur, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard incertain. Il hocha discrètement la tête, faisant comme s'il s'en fichait alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie. John ouvrit la boîte : il y trouva un sublime anneau en or blanc, épais, avec de fines rayures gravées. Il sourit, se rapprocha du lit et s'assis, sur ses genoux, face au détective qui se racla la gorge.

- Tu me la passes ? demanda le médecin.

Sherlock acquiesça, prit la bague et la glissa à l'annulaire de son médecin. Il regarda la main de son amant et embrassa l'anneau Mycroft avait été de bon conseil.

- Si tu me l'avais demandé, je te l'aurais dit que jamais je ne te quitterai, crétin. Il prit le menton de Sherlock entre ses doigts. Je t'aime. N'en doute plus. Et faire ma vie avec toi, je l'avais déjà prévu, dès ce premier baiser à Florence. Me marier avec toi, c'est prouver au monde entier que je suis à toi et toi à moi et qu'on ne sera plus jamais seul.

Sherlock l'embrassa, pour éviter de perdre toute contenance, alors que John montait à califourchon sur ses hanches, le forçant à s'allonger. Leurs érections se touchèrent, les faisant gémir mais le médecin se reprit.

- Sherlock. Attends. Ta famille doit nous attendre depuis un bon moment déjà. Il ne faudrait pas…

- Non. Je suis certain qu'ils savent que nous ne sommes pas prêts de redescendre, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Donc… Il poussa John pour inverser leur position, se retrouvant, à son tour, sur les hanches de son amant. Et si on continuait ce qu'on avait commencé ?

- Avec plaisir, grogna l'autre.

Et les draps furent froissés de nouveau.


End file.
